Rock Lee's Pokemon Journey
by Crossover Ace
Summary: Lee just got his first pokemon, a buneary. Not what he was expecting, neither was Itachi and Kisame who were ordered to take it and Naruto's Vulpix! Will Lee beat Neji? Will Naruto get the Sinnoh Ribbon's cup? No decided painings as of yet but NejiTen.
1. Episode1: The story Begins!

**A/N: Pokémon, what an odd concept. Ninja's with pokemon. And our star is Rock Lee! GO LEE! Yeah, odd story line that goes however I want. So let's get on with it!**

_**Copyright: I don't own the characters or pokemon or anything like that.**_

* * *

Lee raced off after hitting his alarm clock and getting dressed. He grabbed his bag and ran to professor Rowan's lab. Unfortunately, he lives in Twinleaf town. He had to run fast seeing as how his bike was destroyed yesterday. By the time he busted through the door in Sandgem town, he was covered in sweat with a red face.

"Prof…Prof…Professor Rowan! I am ready for my pokemon!" Neji scoffed and Tenten giggled. They lived in Twinleaf, but stayed overnight. They were rested and ready, also holding pokeballs. "Wh-What!? You already got pokemon!? What are they!?" Tenten and Neji threw their balls. A Chimchar came from Tenten's and a Piplup from Neji's. _No! Those were my first two choices! I should have stayed overnight too…_

"Sorry Lee. Tenten and I will be leaving." Neji said, tapping his sweat band. His short sleeved blue sweater and black shorts made him look stronger. Piplup grabbed Neji's sneaker and played with the laces.

"Aww! Neji! Isn't that cute?" Tenten said while Chimchar crawled onto her shoulder.

"Chimchar!" It said happily sitting in Tenten's pink hood. Lee stood up and brushed the dust from his bright green shorts and tan pants. He looked to Professor Rowan.

"May I please just have my Turtwig?" Lee asked sweetly. Rowan shook his head. Lee's eye's bulged.

"What!?" Lee shouted. Neji and Tenten started to laugh.

"You're too late. As I told you yesterday, it is not your destiny to have a pokemon. You have no skills in it." Neji scoffed. Lee looked to Rowan.

"Sorry, Neji's right. Turtwig was taken." He said. Lee felt in intense sadness begin to fill his body.

"N-No…I-I tried getting here on time." Lee said with a tear rolling down his cheek. Rowan began to laugh. Neji, Tenten, and Lee looked to him.

"I said you couldn't have Turtwig. I never intended you to have any of these three Lee." The three kids were confused. Lee especially. He wiped the tears off his face and looked at the professor in confusion. Professor Rowan turned and selected a pokeball off the wall with a silver star on it. Lee watched as he sat the ball in his hands.

"It's a pokemon I wish for you to raise, It refuses to respond well to any of my assistants. Not even Hinata and all pokemon get along with her." Lee looked over Rowan's shoulder to his shy assistant; Lee knew Professor Rowan gave her a Buizel as her first pokemon.

"Well send it out Lee!" Tenten demanded, waking up Chimchar who was taking a nap in her hood. Lee nodded.

"Pokemon! I choose you!" He threw the pokeball and it opened. A bright flash lit off and the next thing Lee saw was a Brown bunny with fluff from the waist down and on it's ears…along with slightly bigger eye brows then most Buneary have.

"Buneary?" It said cutely. Lee's eyes shined with Happiness, Tenten and Hinata sighed because of it's cuteness, Neji began to laugh along with his Piplup.

"You got a Bunny? See, you can't have a _useful_ pokemon." Neji laughed.

"Piplup pip!" Piplup mocked in that language only Pokemon know. Buneary and Lee made the same angry face.

"You do not think we could win against you!?" Lee said and Buneary started yelling in it's pokemon language.

"Fine, let's battle." Neji said. Piplup eyed Buneary, it looked to Lee.

"Well, do you want to battle Buneary? I have never beaten Neji in a battle…but those were not my…" Lee trailed off, Buneary as he was told was a bit emotional, and it might not take well to being called _his _pokemon. "I have never fought along side a pokemon like you." Buneary's eyes glittered in a nonexistent pretty light that shined from no where. It never heard a human say it would fight along side with his pokemon, heck, he didn't even call Buneary his!

"Buneary!" Buneary turned to Lee and nodded.

"Yes! We can beat Neji if we work together!" Buneary struck a fighting pose and stared at Piplup. Then Lee remembered.

"I do not know any of Buneary's moves…" Everyone did that anime collapse thing when someone says something stupid. That's when Rowan handed Lee a bright Green pokedex.

"Use it, it will tell you the moves of _your _pokemon." Lee nodded and turned toward Buneary and looked it up.

'**Buneary: Rabbit pokemon: When it senses danger, it perks up it's ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with it's head tucked into it's fur.**' Lee smiled. He did think Buneary was cute, though not a pokemon most boys have, especially after it evolves. Though Hue Heffner did have an evolved one. (A/N: Yes, name dropping is wrong. XD)

"It says your moves are pound, defense curl, endure, and…yes! You know thunderbolt!?" Buneary smiled and nodded. "How can it know that move though?" Lee pondered allowed, forgetting everything he's learned in school.

"Normal type pokemon have a thing with learning almost any type! It must have just been something it picked up like ice beam or solarbeam!" Tenten explained, Lee rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment for forgetting a basic normal type feature.

"Alright then, let's start." Neji said with a bit of worry in his voice after learning Lee's move set, but that was also an advantage. Lee yelled out his move set. No surprises. "Piplup! Bubble!" Piplup obeyed Neji's orders and shot bubbles at Buneary.

"Defense curl!" Lee shouted, Buneary tucked in it's ears and hardened. The bubbles hit, but Buneary was fine.

"Alright! Thunderbolt!" Neji was expecting that. As Buneary charged he told Piplup-

"Ice beam!" Yeah that. The two moves launched at the same time and smacked in mid air and gave for that famous pokemon move explosion thing. That got a bit of aftermath from it, but stood back up.

"Buneary! Are you ok?" Lee asked. Buneary nodded, and turned his head to smile at his trainer. Lee gave a thumbs up back.

"Piplup? Can you still go?" Neji asked, Piplup quickly nodded with out a whole lot of communication.

"Piplup, Brick Break!" Piplup nodded and it's right flipper began to glow. Lee couldn't think of anything to say. Buneary watched as Piplup came closer.

"B-B-BUNEARY!" As Lee heard Buneary's cry he remembered. _I am his trainer now, he counts on me! I have to think on the draw like this!_

"Endure!" Lee choked at the last minute, Buneary curled up as a hard blow hit Buneary.

"Buneary!" It winced in pain and fell on it's tail, but it wasn't down.

"Quick! Thunderbolt!" Buneary hit a fast and hard one while Piplup was still close.

"PIPLUP!" It cried and fell on it's face beat, and so did Buneary a second later.

"Buneary!" Lee got on his knees and cradled it in his arms.

"Piplup are you alright?" Neji said more calmly sitting besides Piplup and stroking it's back.

"That was a pretty intense fight for first day trainers." Tenten said, Chimchar was amazed at this thing called battling. It would be good at it, but Tenten was a coordinator, so it would have to wait. Lee still coddled Buneary. Buneary slowly opened his eyes.

"Buneary?" It said looking up at Lee. A giant grin crawled across Lee's face seeing Buneary open his eyes. He pulled the little rabbit to his chest.

"You did it! You fell after Piplup! You won! I am so proud of you!" Lee cheered holding Buneary. Buneary had as big a green as Lee.

"It's alright Piplup." Neji murmured after Piplup slowly sat up, Neji looked at his pokemon. "You recovered faster after those hits. We just have to work on building that up more." Piplup nodded, and then Neji returned it to the pokeball, as did Tenten with Chimchar. As soon as Buneary saw this it began to flail.

"Buneary! Buneary Buneary!" It yelled. Lee struggled to hold the flailing bunny.

"Calm down! Please! What is wrong with you!?" He shouted. Buneary smacked him a few times with his powerful coiled up ears. "Ouch!" Lee dropped Buneary and it turned and pouted. Lee crawled up to it.

"What's wrong with Buneary?" Tenten asked, putting Chimchar's ball on her special kind of pokeball holding belt. Neji started to snicker.

"What's wrong, it's realizing Lee's not a strong enough human to deserve it." Neji scoffed, prompting Lee to glare at him, then turn his attention back to his pissed off pokemon.

"Buneary? Did I do something?" Lee asked kindly, Buneary turned it's head again. Professor Rowan spoke up.

"Well, Lee actually got Buneary to battle, that's a first for this stubborn Rabbit." He glanced at Buneary who was glaring back at him. "But we always had a problem with getting it _into _the pokeball." He said. That's when Lee sat up. He suddenly had an epiphany.

"I got it! Buneary! You do not want to be in that pokeball do you?" Buneary looked to Lee. It had a 'what did you just say?' face. "I think you would rather walk around free eh? Would you like that? To just walk around with me?" Lee asked, sitting on his knees, hands in a fist resting on his thighs. Buneary looked at Lee with an 'I'm going to cry' face. It jumped into Lee's chest. The two shared youthful tears as waves and a sunset appeared behind them. Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Rowan's jaw dropped.

"Yes! You never have to be in that pokeball again!" Lee cheered Buneary jumped onto Lee's back and held onto the back of his head.

"Buneary!" It cheered. The fur felt strange on the back of Lee's neck. Lee was ready to go.

"So, are we all traveling together?" Lee asked, turning to his two best friends from twinleaf. He thought it would be natural, seeing as how they all became trainers a bit later then expected. Neji huffed, Tenten giggled.

"Hardly, Tenten and I will be traveling together, she's doing contests and I'll be taking on the gym leaders like you. We're rivals, rivals don't travel together." Neji spat. Tenten looked confused and Lee and Buneary looked pissed.

"Neji, I thought we weren't traveling with Lee because we have to go back to twinleaf because we forgot our backpacks at home before we left!" Tenten exclaimed. Lee and Buneary put a hand over their mouths so not to giggle. Though they did a bad job of it.

"Be quiet." Neji blushed. Lee and Buneary stopped.

"Well, we best be leaving. Badges do not win themselves!" Lee exclaimed.

"Buneary!" Buneary cheered. The two waved good bye and ran out the door. They stood in the middle of Sandgem town. Buneary breathed in the smells of the outside; being cooped up in that lab was no fun. It perked up it's ears when it got a whiff of sea air. "Buneary!"

"You smell the sea huh…we have all the time. Why do we not go down there and you can walk around for a bit, recover from the battle before we head for Oreburg. Ok?" Lee asked. Buneary sat on Lee's head and hung it's head to look into Lee's eyes.

"BUNEARY!" It yelled happily, startling Lee and making him fall on his butt.

"I guess you really do want to. Ok! Let us look at the sea!" Lee ran off in that direction, back at the lab…

"Hinata, please tell me I gave Lee his pokeballs before he ran out the door." Professor Rowan asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Sorry sir, we both forgot." She stuttered. The professor scratched his chin.

"Hinata, he can't be far, go gives these to him…and stay with him."

"What!? Why!?" She cried, not wanting to go on a big journey like that.

"Hinata, you need the experience, besides, he obviously needs someone with him, and you want to be a great breeder right? You'll learn more with him then me." He said. Hinata looked at her feet. Professor Rowan grabbed her hand and gave her the pokeballs, round and cold in her hands.

"You can come back at anytime, but you'll enjoy it. You have two pokemon, you can catch more I believe in you." He said. Hinata blushed, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door. Meanwhile, Lee was watching Buneary jumping around on the sandy beach. Even Lee took off his shoes to feel the sand between his toes.

"Ahh, I have not been to a beach in ages. You had a good idea Buneary." He sighed, then stood up. "But I think it is about time we leave. We spent a little too much time here and we may have to spend the night on the route over." Lee lethargically said, staring at the clouds. Buneary would have turned to him, but it sunk into the sand.

"BUNEARY!" It yelled, making Lee jump to it's side, he giggled as he helped the young pokemon free of the sand trap. It clutched around his neck.

"Come now Buneary! It is just sand…maybe we should leave." Buneary looked to Lee and nodded, jumping down to walk besides Lee. Lee tied his sneakers back on and sat up. He began to travel back through the town with Buneary close to his side. As he got close to the town's exit to Jubilife, he saw Hinata looking around with a back pack and her sneakers untied, she stepped and was about to fall from tripping.

"Hinata!" Lee ran over and caught her before she fell, just in time. She turned to Lee and Blushed. She never expected the person she was looking for to run up and save her.

"Oh, Lee! I was just looking for you." She stuttered. Buneary hopped up and watched them. Lee sat Hinata on the ground and began tying her shoes.

"You should make sure your laces are on tight, otherwise you'll trip." Lee smiled and stood back up after finishing. Buneary hopped onto Lee's shoulder as he helped Hinata back up.

"Uh, Lee, you left the lab before Professor Rowan could give you these." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the pokeballs. She genteelly placed them in Lee's palms.

"Ah! The pokeballs! I forgot them!? What does that say about how well I will be as a trainer?" He asked allowed, Buneary started laughing and Hinata bowed her head.

"Lee, Professor Rowan asked if I could join you on your journey, if that's ok." She asked nervously. Lee chuckled.

'Of course it is ok! It is better then ok! You can help me be a better trainer! Right Buneary?" Buneary nodded. Hinata smiled and her cheeks turned pink. And so, the two young trainers began to walk up the route to Jubilife city…but unknown to them, someone was watching…

--"You think we should take that pokemon? It's just a baby Buneary. We could easily catch one. Why is that one so special?" Asked Itachi to Kisame.

"Believe me, I have no idea, all the boss said was that he wanted _that _Buneary and that other boy's Vulpix. He has some plan for them. What I don't know, but that being said, let's just get that rabbit and move on." Kisame hissed.

"A bunny and a fox!? Why would our big strong leader need that!?" The team's pokemon said, it was a Stunky. A talking one. Pretty cool eh? Bad thing for our heroes though. What are they doing you ask? Lee is faced to face with a Shinx.

"You will be my first pokemon! I remember what to do…uh…weaken it first! That is right! Buneary! Pound!" Buneary jumped and pounded on the cat. "Got ya!" Lee threw the pokeball…it pinged, it pinged again…then it escaped and ran off.

"What!? It can not do that! It pinged! IT PINGED!" Lee exclaimed. Buneary dropped it's ears and pulled it's tan fluff up to cover it's eyes.

"Lee, your still just a beginning trainer, relax. It's always hard the first time! It will get easier." Lee glanced at her.

"Oh yeah? How many pokemon do you have?" Lee asked coldly.

"Two, my Buizel and a Ratatta." She mumbled while twiddling her fingers. Lee dropped his head lower. Buneary walked over and nudged his shoe.

"Buneary bun!" He cutely reassured Lee. Lee picked him up and placed him on his head.

"It is alright! That was great battling! Now we just have to work with the pokeballs…" Lee held the metallic capsule ball. He couldn't wait to feel the rush of capturing a pokemon. "Hinata! How did it feel when you captured Ratatta?" Lee asked, he and Buneary looked to the shy girl. She blushed.

"Well, actually, Ratatta was abandoned at the lab and was hurt badly, so I cleaned him up and took him in and soon when he was all better…he just didn't want to leave. So He just climbed into my pokeball. See, I really want to be a breeder…and…that's about it." Lee crossed his arms and made a thinking face, Buneary copied him.

"Sounds good I guess…though I would want to battle my first." Lee leaned back and Buneary fell off his shoulder. Lee looked back to make sure it was ok, just to say it was none to happy.

"BUNEARY!"

"I am sorry! I did not mean too! You are just so new and I forgot I could not do that anymore!" Buneary charged up electricity, then shocked Lee. Lee collapsed on the ground.

"Ouch…I thought you only had to deal with this when you had Pikachu…" Lee stuttered, Buneary and Hinata was laughing. Lee sat back up. "No, bad, we do not shock people." Lee disciplined. Then picked up Buneary and placed the rabbit square on his head.

"Let us go on." Lee said walking on. Hinata jumped up and fallowed. She began looking around noticing it was getting dark.

"Lee, I think we should stop for tonight. It's getting dark." Lee turned to her.

"Well…ok. I guess." Buneary hopped down. Then Lee put his backpack down and gathered up things to make a fire. "Can you bring out your pokemon? I am sure they would love to get some fresh air, plus Buizel can put out the…FIRE!" Lee exclaimed as the fire started. Hinata didn't really see he had a lighter in his hand. Buneary was in the bushes and came out with a bunch of Berries.

"Buneary! Buneary!"

"Wow! Good job Buneary! They look great!" Buneary put a hand behind it's head and blushed.

"Buneary!" Hinata giggled and sent out Ratatta and Buizel. Buizel came out with a back flip and Ratatta came out with a smile, till it saw the berries. Then it jumped Buneary and ate three of Buneary's ten. Buneary was very pissed.

"Buneary!"

"Hinata! Your pokemon just ate my Pokémon's berries!" Lee said as He held Buneary back from hitting Ratatta. Hinata picked up her pokemon.

"I'm sorry, he just can't resist eating berries when he sees them." Meanwhile, Buizel was staring at the fire. Lee noticed it.

"Uh…make sure Buizel does not put out-" It used water gun and Lee's fire was out. They sighed. Buizel stood up and saluted.

"Yeah…good job Buizel." Hinata murmured. Lee sat besides the place where the fire was and threw out the wet wood.

"Hinata, maybe you should work on controlling your pokemon before you focus on breeding…just a suggestion." He said putting new wood on and trying to get his lighter to work. "Buneary, can you go get more wood for the fire?" He asked, keeping his attention to the spot.

"Buneary!" Buneary hopped off. Hinata sat down and pet Ratatta and Buizel.

"You two got me into some trouble." They looked up at her. "Lee thinks I don't know how to keep you under control…he just got his pokemon today and has better control over them then I do for you." She sighed. Buizel rested her head on Hinata's waist and Ratatta lied against her stomach. "I love you two, but you do have to realize we're on a team. Don't eat what isn't yours, and only put out fires that we tell you too." Hinata said. Her pokemon sighed too. Lee got the fire going again and set out bowls and poke food. Buneary hopped back and placed the wood near a tree.

"Buneary!"

"Hey there Buneary! Come on! I have your food ready. Buizel! Ratatta! You too!" All the pokemon ran over and began eating. Lee also got Hinata's and his going too. He sat back and watched the pokemon as Hinata came over and sat besides him.

"You seem to know a lot about living out doors." Hinata said, pink faced and looking over to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I think I have spent more of my life outside then in. I just click to the out doors. What I am worried about is Neji and Tenten, they never spend a lot of time outside. I hope they'll be alright." Lee replied. Ratatta finished eating quickly and nudged Hinata to pull out her sleeping bag. She did, and soon her and her pokemon were asleep inside. Lee leaned against a tree with Buneary on his lap looking to the stars.

"I wonder if out first pokemon is staring up at the sky tonight to."

"Buneary."

**Chapter 1 done! Yes! I hope you enjoy it. The story line is a bit odd, but I hope you Review none the less.**


	2. episode2: Meet the Contest Demon

**A/N: Yeah, I like this story, As we remember the prologue, our heroes were going to sleep for the night…**

_**I don't own anything at all. I swear I want to, but don't.**_

* * *

Lee crawled into his sleeping bag, Buneary fallowed him and the two began to drift off to sleep in the army green sleeping bag. His green sweater rested near his backpack near the tree. A small pokemon with a long nose came from the bushes and looked at the sleeping trainers, then at Lee's backpack. A cold air blew threw and it climbed in. In the morning, they ate breakfast then picked up their backpacks.

"Oof!" Lee grunted, putting his seemingly heavier bag on his shoulders.

"You alright?" Hinata asked, sending Buizel and Ratatta back to their pokeballs. Buneary hopped onto Lee's shoulders. Lee started to flail backwards.

"Ahh!" Lee waved his arms and recaught his balance. "Weird, You would think after losing a bit of food it would be lighter!" He groaned, but the two started down the path with the strange pokemon unknowingly to both it, and Lee, was going on for an adventure.

As they neared the city, Lee collapsed. "Hold on a minute! This bag is one heavy son of a bi-" A fish sticker was stuck across his face. Covering his mouth, he couldn't utter that last word, he looked up and Hinata looked over her shoulder. Two men and a Stunky stood in black uniforms with a bright red cloud on the front. Hinata ripped the sticker off Lee's face.

"Ouch! Who are you!? And why did you slap a sticker across my face!?" Lee screamed. They chuckled.

"To destroy dreams with no consent." The black haired one said.

"To break your spirit with-" The blue one was cut.

"NO! NO THEME SONGS! The author hates theme songs, just say who you are!" Lee yelled standing up.

"But, but, we rehearsed it so well!" Kisame complained.

"No buts! You heard the man!" Hinata said. Itachi, Stunky, and Kisame hung their head.

"Fine, I'm Itachi, this is Kisame, and Stunky." Lee looked at Stunky, then pulled out his pokedex.

'**Stunky: Skunk Pokemon: It sprays a nose-curling, stinky fluid from it's rear to repel attackers.**'

"Eww, I don't want to smell that!" Lee said, Buneary held it's nose.

"Heh! Like I'll waste my scent on you! Just give up the Buneary!" Stunky said. Lee, Hinata, and Buneary gasped.

"YOU CAN TALK!?" They shouted.

"Duh! What kind of a lame bad pokemon would I be if I could only say my name over and over again!?" It yelled, then stood on it's hind legs. They pointed to Buneary.

"Give us the Buneary!" They said. Lee grabbed it.

"No! This is my Buneary! I won't let you take him!" Buneary grasped Lee's shirt.

"Buneary!" It yelled. Itachi took out a claw thing and pushed a button. It reached out and grabbed Buneary, it pulled Buneary off Lee.

"Hey! That is not your pokemon!" Lee grabbed Buneary's paws, but Buneary was pulled and put under Itachi's arm.

"Useless. That's what you are." Lee was pissed off.

"I can keep care of my pokemon! Just not when a-holes steal them!" They ran and Lee chased after, ignoring how heavy his backpack was. Or the fact it was moving around. The pokemon poked it's head out on Lee's backpack.

"Cyndaquil?" It said, it was an unusual brow color instead of the normal black. Lee looked over his shoulder.

"What!?" While running, he pulled the sleepy pokemon from his bag. "What were you doing in there!?" It yawned, then looked over it's shoulder.

"Cyndaquil?"

"They stole my pokemon! I have to get it back!" Lee sat it down. "Go on now!" He ran back to them, faster with less weight. Cyndaquil cocked her head. She always heard Trainers only wanted to capture all pokemon they saw. But if that was true, why didn't he try to capture her? Hinata went running by. Cyndaquil fallowed.

Finally Lee caught up, but they jumped into a hot air balloon. Hinata threw out Buizel.

"Swift!" Buizel reared back and sent a wave of stars up that hit the basket.

"Hmm, pathetic." Kisame spat. Then a flamethrower hit their balloon and it came crashing down.

"What was that!?" Stunky yelled. Cyndaquil came running up in front of Lee.

"C-Cyndaquil?" Lee stuttered.

"Do you know that pokemon Lee?" Hinata asked, looking at it oddly because of it's color.

"Yes, it was sleeping in my backpack. I set it down, I wonder what it's doing?" Cyndaquil looked to Lee. Lee looked into it's eyes. "I know what it wants. Ok then!" Itachi and Kisame laughed. Kisame then sent out a Gible, and Itachi sent out a Glameow. Hinata Looked to Lee and the two nodded, ready for both of their first double battle, Buneary was in a cage held by Stunky. Buizel and Cyndaquil stood strong.

"Ready?" Cyndaquil and Buizel nodded. "Flamethrower on Glameow!"

"Aqua jet on Gible!" Cyndaquil's back flared up and she shot a blast of fire, Buizel's aqua jet stormed straight and the fire swirled around on t he water. It looked as cool as it sounded. Buizel hit Gible into Glameow.

"Glameow! Use quick attack!" Itachi yelled.

"Dodge it!" Lee yelled, Cyndaquil jumped out of the way. "Now, FLAMETHROWER!"

"Water gun!" Hinata ordered. The two charged up and released the attacks in a giant explosion. Stunky dropped the cage as Gible and Glameow flew back, the three pokemon then smacked into Kisame and Itachi. The pokemon and bad guys flew off.

"Beaten by two little kids!" Kisame hissed.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Itachi said. "LOOKS LIKE THE ATASUKI IS BLASTING OFF!" They yelled. Hinata watched as Lee ran over and undid the latch.

"Buneary!" It hopped out and tackle hugged Lee. Cyndaquil walked over. Lee rubbed her head.

"Thank you so much Cyndaquil, I could never repay you for what you've done." Lee thanked. Cyndaquil smiled. Then it bumped Lee with it's head. "What? Wait…do you want to be on my team?" He asked. Cyndaquil smiled. "But…I want to battle you for it! You are so beautiful!" Lee pulled out his pokedex.

'**Cyndaquil: Fire mouse pokemon: It has a timid nature, if startled, the flames on it's back burn more vigorously.**' Lee looked at the picture.

"You are a different color then normal. Come on! Let us battle!" Lee stood up, and so did Buneary, the flames went up on Cyndaquil's back. Hinata and Buizel sat back.

"Buneary! Thunderbolt!" Buneary launched an attack, Cyndaquil dodged and curled into a ball, then it's body lit on fire and it rolled.

"What is that!?" Lee shouted after it hit, Buneary warily stood up.

"It was called Flame wheel!" Hinata shouted. Lee was more then impressed.

"Well then, Pound!" Buneary ran and smacked Cyndaquil a few times. Cyndaquil didn't seem to bothered by it. "Wow, you're a strong pokemon." Buneary nodded in a agreement. Cyndaquil shot stars out, obviously swift. Buneary jumped, then kicked Cyndaquil.

"Wow…I didn't know Buneary knew jump kick!" Hinata said surprised. Lee shook his head, he didn't either. Cyndaquil shakily stood up. Lee noticed it was lightly red, like when Buneary uses endure. Lee then pulled a pokeball from his pocket and threw it at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil went in, then it pinged…pinged…pinged…and stopped. Cyndaquil stayed in the ball. Lee trembled.

"M-My pokemon…I just caught my first pokemon!" Lee and Buneary ran over and picked up the pokeball. "Cyndaquil is mine! My first pokemon! My first pokemon!" Lee threw the pokeball up and sent Cyndaquil out. "Hey there Cyndaquil!" Lee picks up his two pokemon and spins them around. They all laugh.

* * *

Buneary was sleeping in Lee's hood as the trainers walk into the brightness of jubilife city. They're eyes grew huge and Lee nudged Buneary to wake up. Buneary rubbed it's eyes, it stared at the bright city in awe. Never seeing one before.

"Buneary…" It said. Lee chuckled then noticed the pokemon center.

"Come on Hinata! We should have nurse Joy check them! I have to sign up for the pokemon league anyways." Hinata nodded and the two ran inside. They gave their pokemon to the nice women then sat down in the lobby. Lee noticed a few other trainers there as well. One caught his eye, a blonde boy with blue eyes brushing a Vulpix's fur. The boy wore an orange sweater over a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans and sneakers. He had 6 perfect lines across his cheeks.

"Here we go Vulpix. I need you to look your best for the contest today. If we win, It'll be our second ribbon!" The boy said. Lee pulled out his pokedex.

'**Vulpix: Fox Pokemon: It controls balls of fire. As it grows, It's six tails split to make more tails.**' Lee looked at the smiling kid and pokemon. He didn't seem much younger then him. Lee stood up.

"Lee? Where are you going?" Hinata asked watching Lee walk over to the kid. He stood until he was noticed.

"Uh, hi?" The blonde Vulpix trainer asked.

"I am Rock Lee, that is a beautiful Vulpix you have." Lee complemented. The kid smiled happily.

"Thanks! I had this Vulpix since I was five. We're the best of friends. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto greeted. Lee smiled and sat down. "So you here for the contest?" Naruto asked. Lee chuckled.

"No, I am here to sign up for the Pokemon League, and watch my old friend Tenten in contest. Though I do not know if she is really my friend, we went to trainer school together in a group with my rival Neji. They always made fun of me…" Lee said nostalgically. Naruto scoffed.

"Jerks is what they sound like! I couldn't handle people like that! You don't travel with them do you?!" Naruto demanded an answer.

"No! They said I was too weak…or at least that is what Neji implied. None the less! I am doing just fine! I do not need to be on my journey with them! I have my pokemon! And Hinata too!" Naruto smiled.

"Good. Other wise I would have to kick your butt! Believe it!" Naruto said. Vulpix agreed. Nurse Rin came out holding Buneary and Lee's pokeball with Cyndaquil. (Yeah, I know Rin may be dead, but she just works here ok?)

"Lee? These are yours." Buneary jumped into Lee's arms and He took his pokeball.

"Thank you nurse Rin!" Lee smiled. Naruto looked at Buneary. Nurse Rin had Hinata's pokemon and went to give them to her.

"That's your Buneary? I've never seen one before!" Naruto said. Buneary looked to Vulpix and the two talked in that pokemon language.

"They seem to be getting a-" Lee was interrupted.

"Lee, who are you talking too?" Lee looked over to see Neji. Standing Firm with Tenten behind him.

"Hey Lee! You here to watch the contests?" Tenten asked. Lee nodded. Hinata came running over. She looked at the other trainers. Lee and Neji glaring at each other. Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten felt odd.

"Did you catch any pokemon Lee?" Neji asked coldly. Lee nodded and threw out his pokeball to show his pokemon, which game out glittering.

"Cyndaquil?" It crawled over to Lee and sat on his lap. Neji, Tenten, and Naruto's grew wide.

"Th-That's a shiny pokemon!" Neji stuttered.

"That would instantly get you to the next round of a contest." Tenten and Naruto mumbled. They obviously loved it, but Neji turned his head and scoffed.

"It's pretty, but pretty doesn't cut it in battles. Only strength and the right moves."

"You are just jealous. Did you capture a pokemon on the way here?" Lee coldly asked, but he actually wanted to know.

"I caught one yes. And so did Tenten." Neji said. Then threw out his pokeball, which opened to a Budew.

"Budew! Budew Budew!" It cheered. Tenten threw out a pokeball which opened to a Bidoof.

"You have nice pokemon Neji." Neji looked over to see Hinata.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with the same fierce voice.

"Rowan asked me to go with Lee. That's all Neji." She said, trying to stay out of Neji's cold line of sight he was famous for. The one that made Tenten blush.

"Hey does anyone want to see my other pokemon!?" Naruto asked excitedly. Neji, Hinata, and Tenten looked at him.

"who are you again?" They asked. Naruto and Vulpix fell off the bench. Then Naruto just threw his pokeball to show a Sneasel holding a razor claw item. Lee quickly pulled out his pokedex.

'**Sneasel: Sharp claw pokemon: It is extremely vicious and will not stop attacking till it's foe is incapable of moving.**' Lee trembled, he knew a bit about contests and figured it must be for the second rounds. "Cool. I would not mind having a Sneasel myself." Lee said. Sneasel gave Lee a cocky smile. All pokemon but Buneary and Vulpix were sent back to their pokeballs.

"So who are you?" Tenten asked pointing to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the best coordinator ever! Believe it!" He struck a pose and Vulpix joined in.

"No offense Naruto." Hinata said, her face bright red. "You seem more like the battling type." She choked. Naruto smiled and put his arms behind his neck.

"I wanted to be one, but my sensei told me I show off too much to ever be one. So he had me try contests and I was a natural at it! So that's what I was born to do!" Naruto grinned. Vulpix did to.

"Vulpix! Vul!"

"Buneary! Bun Buneary!" The two began to make faces at each other. For fun or not it was a cute sight.

"I hate to burst any bubbles, but the contest is starting in an hour." Hinata said looking at her cell phone. The group nodded and headed off, Lee glanced at Naruto and Vulpix before he went to take his seat…and noticed The lines on Naruto's face were thicker, his and Vulpix eyes looked like a solid blood red color. Lee trembled a moment, but remembered that was his friend…yet had a strange feeling that at the same time it wasn't. Lee took a seat, Then Hinata, then Neji. Hinata felt it was her duty to sit between them so they don't fight. Then, Matsuri (For those who don't know, she's a Gaara Fan Girl within the anime, I hate her, so I'm giving her this menial job.)

"Hey everybody! And welcome to this contest in the beautiful Jubilife City!" She yelled, the crowd roared with approval. "Today, our coordinators are competing for this beautiful Jubilife ribbon!" She showed a small Bright blue ribbon. The crowed continued to roar. "And let's introduce our Judges! We have Mr. Ichiraku!"

"Hey everyone!" The crowd applauded.

"And Baki!"

"Great to be here." The crowd applauded again.

"Finally, Jubilife's own Nurse Rin!" The crowd was happy once again. Matsuri continued. "So Let's bring out our first contestant! All the way from Solaceon Town, Naruto Uzumaki!" Lee Cheered louder then Hinata and Neji. Neji actually just clapped his hands, he didn't feel like looking like an idiot like Lee did. Buneary was mimicking Lee as well. Naruto walked out in a leather jacket with chains around black jeans, black boots and plain white T-shirt. Lee stopped to look at the Naruto That looked a bit different. And where was Vulpix?

"Vulpix Iron Tail!" He yelled. Vulpix came spinning out with a glowing tail. Then pile drived it right into the ground. Naruto and Vulpix looked vicious and bloodthirsty. Lee gulped, Buneary stared. "Now, double team into will-o-wisp!" He called out. Vulpix multiplied himself, then charged a white ball of fire. Naruto chuckled, then made a spinning motion with his finger, Vulpix instantly began to run in a circle fast around the stage, faster then anyone could see well. The will-o-wisp began to look like one silvery spinning circle.

"My! What a magnificent ring! Almost like a silver wedding band!" Matsuri exclaimed. Neji and Hinata leaned forward, Lee had his palms on the ledge, Buneary was currently standing on it. They watched.

"He could do anything at this point." Neji muttered. Naruto watched the audience, then in a creepy voice that sent chills up their spines. He ordered.

"Flamethrower!" The ring lit up in a giant blaze, You could see Naruto and Vulpix's silhouette through the fire. It continued to blaze in a hot fury, then slowly died down to a very calm and cool looking Naruto and Vulpix. Lee, Hinata, and Buneary were blushing. Neji was shaking. _There's no way that can be Naruto. _Lee thought. Naruto chuckled.

"W-Wow! What an amazing performance! One that left the audience frozen and silent! Let's see what the judges say!" Ichiraku coughed.

"Such an amazing way to show the true power of Fire type pokemon!" The audience cheered. Baki looked out.

"Quite remarkable." Baki said. It was fallowed by cheering. Nurse Rin looked out

"Such an adorable Vulpix! Yet that fierce power was truly of a Ninetales!" Nurse Rin exclaimed. Matsuri ran up next to Naruto.

"What an amazing performance! Well Let's get on with another!" Naruto and Vulpix chuckled, then went back stage. Buneary and Lee dashed from their spot all the way back stages as another trainer came out. Lee didn't pay attention to that he ran to Naruto and nearly slammed into him.

"Watch it!" Naruto yelled. Lee took a minute to breathe.

"Naruto, that was amazing. But it seemed so unyou. Even now…you do not look like you…" Lee said staring into Naruto's blood red eyes. Buneary looked at Vulpix. "You will make it to the next round." Naruto cocked his head and looked at him.

"Listen kid, I'm just good at this." Naruto scoffed. Lee grabbed the shorter boy's shirt collar.

"Hey! Stop acting like this! You said you hated people like this now your acting like one!? What's with that!?" Naruto glared.

"I have two minds. Now leave me alone, go watch the appeals." Naruto shoved Lee and turned around, Vulpix fallowed close behind. Lee and Buneary stood in awe.

"He's a psychopath."

"Buneary…"

"We so need him in our group." Lee clenched his fist.

"Buneary!"

"Then it is settled! When this contest is over we will ask him to join us!" Lee smiled and his teeth shined. Buneary jumped on Lee's shoulder and they walked back to the stands. He sat down just in time for Tenten's performance. Tenten stepped into the middle and breathed, her buns wrapped in pink ribbon and wearing a short pink dress with yellow barrettes holding her bangs. She spun and threw a blue coated pokeball upwards.

"Come on out Bidoof!" A big pink heart came out the pokeball fallowed by it exploding into a million little ones around Bidoof. Bidoof landed gently on the ground.

"Bidoof?" It cocked it's head cutely. Tenten punched a fist into the air.

"Alright! Ice beam at the ground!" It looked up at Tenten, shrugged, then did as it was told. Sending an icicle tower upwards. It looked nearly like a sharp castle. "Now use yawn! Just a few times." Bidoof reluctantly did as it was told again. Lee just watched from the audience.

"Do you think it likes contests?" Lee asked. Neji sighed.

"It's just a lazy pokemon. If it had the chance it would choose to do nothing." Neji groaned. Lee and Hinata watched as multiple yawn bubbles floated around the tower.

"For the finally, THUNDERBOLT!" Tenten yelled. Bidoof sighed and bolts of electricity flowed from it's fur and zapped around the curves and spikes of the ice tower. Zapping the bubbles making them explode. The crowd roared with applause. Naruto backstage scoffed. _Good, but still not like mine._

"Well that was just great!" Matsuri said into the microphone, walking towards Tenten and her pokemon.

"She raised it well, maybe it was another trainers and they released it?" Hinata wondered allowed, questioning why a new pokemon would have more advanced moves.

"I don't know, that pokemon I purely don't have a clue what's going on in it's mind." Neji replied. Lee and Buneary listened for what the judges had to say. Lee pulled out his pokedex not really paying attention to it.

'**Bidoof: The plump mouse pokemon: With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active then it appears.**'

"Cool." Lee mumbled.

"A powerful first performance. Though it seemed your pokemon wasn't fully into the whole thing now was it?" Ichiraku opinionated.

"Quite remarkable for a first time actually." Baki said.

"Bidoof is cute, but I think it needs a bit more training so it can get into the spirit of contest more!" Nurse Rin said happily. Tenten bowed slightly and picked up Bidoof and went back stage. Lee, Buneary, Hinata, and Neji ran to the back stage to meet with their friends. Naruto ran up to Lee first smiling away.

"Hey Bushy Brows! Did you see Vulpix and Me? Great huh?" Naruto shouted happily. Lee looked at him weird.

"You are…back to normal then?" Lee asked looking down to Vulpix, who also seemed calmer again. Naruto looked at him weird.

"What are ya talking about?" They heard a ping and looked over their shoulder to the screen that showed the few going onto the next round. Naruto was in Second, Tenten was second to last. Lee heard her sigh.

"Thank Heavens, I thought I wouldn't make it." She sighed, Neji smiled.

"Of course you were going to make it. You'll get this ribbon no sweat." Neji said, resting a hand on her shoulder as Bidoof started to fall asleep in her arms. Lee looked at Naruto's face as he stared at the bored.

"Damn, second." The lines on his face were thick again and his crystal blue eyes turned red. Lee shuttered a bit. Buneary did a fake faint. Hinata walked up to Naruto.

"That performance was best here Naruto…I don't know why you didn't get first." Hinata choked, scary Naruto looked at her.

"Thanks babe, you're not so bad yourself." He flicked some hair out from her eyes, Vulpix chuckled and the two walked back to the stage entrance, their match was first. Lee picked up the still faking Buneary and ran over to Naruto.

"Where are you going? The battles don't start for an hour!" Lee said. Naruto turned back around, thin lines and blue eyes.

"Oh…right. I forget sometimes!" He said in a little kid's voice while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey! Come here Naruto. I want to ask you something." Lee said, Buneary perked up it's ears and opened it's eyes, told you it was faking. It jumped from Lee's arms and patted Vulpix on the head. Vulpix laughed and Buneary pulled it's cheeks down and made Vulpix (as well as Naruto and Lee) laugh really hard. "Ha! Stop that Buneary! I'll tell you over lunch, just let me get Hinata. HINATA!" Lee shouted Hinata's name and the previously standing still from the touch girl ran right over.

"Lee! I, uh…"

"Yeah whatever, Naruto and I are going to get Lunch. You in?" He asked. Hinata shook her head blushing.

"No, I have an errand to run first. Then I'll meet up with you back in the bleachers." Hinata choked, then ran off.

"She's weird." Naruto groaned.

"Yes, but she is my friend and care about her." Lee said, the two boys chuckled.

* * *

Naruto slurped up a ramen noodle and some juice splashed onto his nose. "Yuck! Oh well!" Naruto said. Lee and Buneary looked at him and glanced at each other quickly.

"Uh, anyways Naruto, I wanted to ask if you would like to travel with us! I know you are traveling to go to contests, well, they are on the way to my gym battles! So I wanted to know if you would like to come with us! It is, after all, no fun going alone." Lee explained, Him and Buneary got really close to Naruto and Vulpix face waiting for an answer. The two glanced at one another.

"Well…ok! Sure! I mean you're cool, and that Hinata is pretty cute. I would love to Believe it!" Naruto smiled.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix excitedly agreed with his trainer, but almost immediately Lee and Buneary sat back in the bench at the restaurant eyes closed.

"But first, what is up with you changing in a contest, and I don't mean the leather jacket and black jeans, I mean the red eyes and thick lines." Lee slightly opened his eyes and shot darts at Naruto. Naruto looked to the floor with Vulpix nudging his side.

"Vul…" Naruto scratched behind Vulpix's ears.

"I don't really know. It's just a pure rush of energy is all I feel. I really don't know." Normal people could tell Naruto wasn't telling everything, but since when has Normal been used to describe Lee?

"Well…ok! Welcome to the team!" Lee stuck his hand out and Naruto smiled and gladly shook it. The two boys paid and walked out of the restaurant, only to Vulpix and Buneary grabbed by a very odd Stunky.

"Vulpix!?"

"Buneary!"

**Well, that's all I got for this one. Tune in next time to see if Tenten or Naruto gets the ribbon, and what is Hinata's errand? Is that Team Atasuki's Stunky!? You'll just have to put this on story alert to find out! (Or simply review, I don't care.)**


	3. Episode 3: Atasuki returns!

**A/N: Sorry, I should update more. I'll get to it eventually. I just have a lot on my plate. Oh! It's my brother's birthday tomorrow! I need to do something for him…**

**Copyrights: Pokemon, Nintendo/gamefreak. Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Hey! That Vulpix belongs to me! Bad ugly Stunky!" Naruto yelled as him and Lee chased the skunk pokemon down the street. At Naruto's words, It stopped and turned around.

"Ugly?" It said. It turned to Lee and Naruto. They stopped when they saw it's red eyes.

"Uh…he said it!" Lee pointed to Naruto.

"Wait! What!?" Naruto yelled. That's when Lee took a better look at the Stunky.

"Hey…Your that team Atasuki's Stunky!" Lee shouted pointing to it.

"Yeah. And I never use my stink. But now might be necessary." He said glaring.

"No! No need to be rash, just hand back over the pokemon…wait…who's team Atasuki?" Naruto asked.

"They tried to steal Buneary, but I got him back! Right bud?" Lee asked. Buneary tried pulling himself out of Stunky's grip.

"Buneary! Neary!" Buneary yelled. A claw reached down and pulled Stunky along with Vulpix and Buneary upwards to a balloon.

"Hey! Give them back!" Lee shouted.

"I need Vulpix for contests! Plus he's my friend! Give him up!" Naruto yelled back. As often in pokemon. No one in the town really seemed to notice.

"Not a chance! These pokemon are strong for their levels! The leader really wants them." Itachi flipped his hair and smiled back to the two young boys.

"Yeah well…Buneary is my first true friend! Give him back to me!" Lee shouted. Then Threw Cyndaquil out. Naruto saw Lee and sent out Sneasel.

"Give them back before we're forced to use the heavy artillery!" Naruto shouted.

"What pathetic little pokemon. It's alright. We're happy with these two cuties!" Kisame yelled.

"Dude, why is that guy's skin blue?" Naruto asked. Lee shrugged.

"How should I know, But we should fallow them." Lee suggested. Naruto nodded and Lee pointed at the balloon.

"Cyndaquil! Swift!" Lee commanded. Cyndaquil shot out a rain of stars and a few hit the balloon and it fell towards the trainer's school.

"Oh no! The kids!" Naruto yelled. They ran fast after it and into the training yard of the school where the kids were screaming from nearly being crushed by a balloon.

"Stop yelling! We're only here to take these pokemon to our leader! Calm down!" Kisame yelled. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a bunch of random kids screaming. Itachi put Buneary and Vulpix into glass capture containers. That way they couldn't bust out. Naruto and Lee jumped onto the scene at that moment.

"Alright! Give back our pokemon before we go crazy on you!" Lee shouted. Cyndaquil and Sneasel stood before the two trainers ready to fight. Kisame and Itachi just snickered and sent our Glameow and Gible.

"If it's a battle you want." Itachi started.

"It's a battle you'll get." Stunky jeered. Lee and Naruto stared at the two grown men holding Naruto and Lee's pokemon. The lines on Naruto's face grew thick and his eyes turned red.

"I'm through with kid games." Sneasel looked over it's shoulder to Naruto and smiled. "Sneasel, Ice shard!" Ice froze in place around Sneasel and shot off at the blink of an eye and hit Glameow.

"Nice move! Ok! Flamethrower on Gible!" Cyndaquil shot a blast of fire, though it didn't do much.

"Not very smart kiddo. That move isn't very affective against Gible." Kisame sneered. Lee blushed forgetting something so basic.

"Let me take Gible, you go ahead and take down Glameow." Naruto told Lee. Lee nodded to the more experienced battler. Kisame laughed.

"Double team." A ring of Gible surrounded them, Lee stared to sweat not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Lee. Listen to me. If you combine contest like grace into battling it can throw off your opponent. Does Cyndaquil know flame wheel?" Lee nodded.

"Alright then, use it to roll in a circle and find the real one, It may not do much damage but finding the real one is crucial in battle more then defeating it in one hit." Naruto said. Lee cocked his head. This more sinister Naruto was a bit smarter then the normal one, Lee decided not to make this one mad.

"Cyndaquil! Flame wheel on all the Gible! Until you find the real one!" Cyndaquil nodded and spun, Flames covering it's body it circled the Gibles, As soon as Cyndaquil found the real one.

"Sneasel! Shadow Ball!" Sneasel charged up and shot a dark ball of energy at the tiny Dragon. Gible flew back knocked out into Kisame's arms.

"Gible!?"

"Gi…" Itachi looked to Glameow.

"Glameow, charm." Glameow winked at the two pokemon and they stepped back as Glameow. Shot a heart towards the pokemon. The two shook their heads as it hit.

"What did that do?" Lee asked Naruto.

"It lowers attack. No big. Just use non physical attacks to get a stronger reaction." Lee understood. "Sneasel! Dark Pulse!"

"Cyndaquil Flamethrower!" The Cyndaquil shot a blast of heated fire as Sneasel hit the ground shooting off a dark aura.

"Dodge!" Itachi commanded, but not soon enough and the attacks met. Glameow fell back. And Itachi accidently dropped Vulpix and Buneary, busting open the cages.

"Buneary!"

"Vulpix!" The pokemon ran up and jumped into their trainer's arms.

"Time to get rid of these losers Naruto!" Lee pumped a fist towards Itachi and Kisame.

"Right. Flamethrower Vulpix!"

"Thunderbolt Buneary!" The two pokemon reared back and shot the two trainers and their pokemon. The resulting blast shot them far up.

"Crap, we need to Level up more. Their not as big of pushovers as we thought." Kisame stated.

"Yes. More preparation will be needed to attack again." Itachi said in agreement.

"Training!? No! We just need a better plan!" Stunky yelled.

"Looks like Team Atasuki's blasting off!" They shot off and Naruto's eyes and face returned to normal. Lee smiled and the kids from the school ran up to them.

"Wow! You guys are like, the strongest ever!" one boy said with spiky black hair. "I'm Konahamaru!" He said. A girl and a boy with a bowl cut and glasses came up behind him.

"I like your Buneary! I'm Moegi!" The little girl smiled at Lee.

"I'm Udon. Your pokemon are way stronger then the one's they let us barrow here." The boy with glasses who needed a tissue said.

"Thanks! But Naruto, we should go. The next rounds of your contest will be starting up soon!" Lee reminded.

"Oh right! Well nice to meet you kids! Hope to see you in contests one day!" Naruto said, while running in the direction of the contest hall. Lee kept up beside as their four pokemon fallowed. Little did they know of the Konahamaru corps plan.

"We should fallow them!" Konahamaru smiled and held his thumb out like Lee. His Blue sweater falling a little off his shoulder.

"Fallow them! Konahamaru! We're still students and their big trainers!" Moegi reminded.

"Besides, the only reason we have pokemon is because our parents already gave us baby pokemon as our firsts! Fallowing them could get us into trouble!" Udon relayed.

"Yeah, but how else are we going to be strong if we don't see real battles like those! The only real way to get strong is to be there first hand! If we fallow them secretly we'll be strong and they'll never know!" Konahamaru smiled. Moegi and Udon looked to each other, then to their leader.

"Well, as long as we tell our parents first…" Moegi blushed.

* * *

Back at the contest hall, it was the final round. Naruto, vs Tenten.

"I'm really nervous Neji! That Naruto is no easy win." She whispered to Neji.

"Be patient. You have the type advantage here remember? Chimchar is more then capable of taking on that Sneasel." Neji assured. Tenten took a deep breath then went out to the main arena to battle. Neji went up to the stands and took his seat next to Lee. Just as he sat down, Hinata came in.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss something?" She asked.

"No, well, Naruto and Tenten are in the final rounds facing each other. What took you anyways?" Lee asked. Hinata sat down on the other side of Lee and showed him her poketch. :What is that?" Lee asked.

"It's a poketch, it's really useful, and they even threw in a free friendship checker. Cool huh?" She asked. Lee smiled.

"What's a friend ship checker?"

"It checks how close a trainer and their pokemon are, it also has a digital clock, a calculator, a memo pad, and a pedometer. Cool huh?" She asked Lee blushing.

"Yosh! Hey! Check Buneary's friendship!" Hinata put the watch in front of Buneary, It produced a moderately big heart. "Oh, I was hoping it would be bigger." Lee sighed.

"Lee you should be ecstatic that Buneary likes you that much and you've only had it a day! Hat's incredibly great." She soothed. Lee smiled.

"Yes, I guess that is something special huh?" He looked down to the arena and smiled. Hinata smiled at him, then looked to the field where Naruto and Tenten shook hands, and went to their starting places.

"I choose Sneasel!" Naruto yelled, throwing out Sneasel in a ball of flames.

"Sneasel." Sneasel whispered as it stood cool looking with it's razor claw. Tenten shook a little, Sneasel look a lot tougher now then it did before.

"Go! Chimchar!" Chimchar sprung from it's ball in a big pink heart. Lee smiled, then felt two fluffy beings on his lap. He looked down and saw Buneary and Vulpix staring at the beginning of the battle. Lee turned his attention back to the battle.

"Begin!" Matsuri yelled. Naruto glared Thick lined and red eyed.

"Shadow ball!" He yelled. Sneasel Shot a dark ball towards Chimchar.

"Ember!" Tenten shouted. Chimchar blew heated waves towards the shadowy ball. But it wasn't strong enough and it only slowed that attack down and landed a hit. Points were taken off of Tenten's score.

"Yowch! What a powerful Shadow ball!" Matsuri burst in with. _I should have used flamethrower. That was an amateur mistake. Oh well._ Tenten thought.

"Quick! Flame wheel!" Tenten commanded. Naruto looked at his watch then smiled. Sneasel began to glow and change form. Lee lifted from his seat. Making Buneary and Vulpix nearly slip.

"What move is that!?" Lee shouted.

"You idiot, It's now considered nighttime, so the razor claw is evolving Sneasel." Neji said, keeping his eyes on the pokemon. Lee's eyes glittered as Sneasel evolved.

"Weavile!" The new Weavile said, using a claw to smack away Chimchar. Tenten lost some major points on that.

"What!?" She shouted, then pulled out her bright red pokedex.

'**Weavile, the sharp claw pokemon; they live in cold regions, forming groups of four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination.' **She put her pokedex away and then remembered something she learned in trainer's school. Sometimes evolving pokemon spent too much energy evolving to have a lot of strength.

"Chimchar Quick! Flamethrower!" Chimchar shot a bid blast of fire and it hit Weavile dead on, Causing Naruto to lose quite a few points.

"What? Weavile! Are you alright?" Weavile stood up.

"Weavile." Weavile smiled and Naruto sighed.

"Alright! Quick attack!" Naruto commanded. Weavile shot out and circled Chimchar then struck. Tenten used this close opportunity.

"Flame wheel." Chimchar lit up and smacked Weavile. Weavile fell on it's back side as the timer went off. The two minutes of battle were up.

"Alright! What an amazing battle! Let's see the scores." Everyone looked up and saw That Naruto had just a few more points above Tenten. Tenten frowned and picked up Chimchar and rubbed her cheek against the top of her head.

"It's alright. You did way beyond great." She whispered to Chimchar, Naruto, still red eyed walked up to her.

"You nearly beat me." He said. She looked at him with shining eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"After Weavile looked at the clock he fell, fainted. If it was even a minute longer you would have won. I'm surprised Chimchar hasn't evolved yet. Naruto smiled walked over to Matsuri.

"WAHOO! GO NARUTO!" Lee shouted.

"BUNEARY!" Buneary yelled besides Lee, Vulpix went down to the field next to his trainer. Naruto went back to normal Naruto. He ran over to Matsuri.

"And our winner is Naruto Uzumaki! From Solaceon Town!"Matsuri shouted. The audience applauded. Naruto smiled and showed the ribbon to his two pokemon.

* * *

Lee looked up to the underside of the bunk bed at the pokemon center. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Yet, it was going at a slow pace. He saw Buneary and Cyndaquil on the balcony, he stood up out of bed, shirt and boxers only, and walked out to see the moon with his two pokemon.

"Hey, we are going to our gym battle next. We really have to get on with our training ok? Harder, stronger. Going on and on with combos…but I will never push you too hard. If you really need a break I'll let you have one." Lee sat down between Buneary and Cyndaquil on the ground. "Contests are amazing. I bet pokemon battles could prove so as well! We just have to wait and see!" Lee pumped a fist into the cold crisp night air.

"Buneary!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Then it is settled, tomorrow, we start training! We will win our first badge! Yosh!" Lee smiled and Buneary and Cyndaquil nodded to their trainer, then used his lap for a pillow. "Well, I guess we all need our sleep then. Ah well! Tomorrow is, tomorrow."

**Well, By the time I finished this, it is now my brother's birthday! He is weird. Ah well! I promise to update more ok? Don't throw things at me if I'm a bit slow. Review for a free muffin! **


End file.
